Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2012's The Avengers, 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron, and 2018's Avengers: Infinity War and the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Brie Larson, Karen Gillan, Danai Gurira, Benedict Wong, Jon Favreau, Bradley Cooper, Gwyneth Paltrow, and Josh Brolin. In the film, the surviving members of the Avengers and their allies attempt to reverse the damage caused by Thanos in Infinity War. Plot After Thanos activates the completed Infinity Gauntlet,1 Clint Barton's family disintegrates along with half of all life across the universe. Carol Danvers rescues Nebula and Tony Stark, who are stranded in space following their defeat by Thanos. She reunites them on Earth with Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. The team tries to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos and use them to reverse his actions, but find he had destroyed them to prevent their further use. An angry Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Banner has merged with his Hulk side, while Thor has become the drunken ruler of the remnants of Asgard in Tønsberg, Norway. Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm2 and finds Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers compound, explaining that for him only five hours had passed. Theorizing the quantum realm can allow time travel, the three propose to Stark — now raising a daughter, Morgan, with Pepper Potts — that they travel back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones before Thanos can collect them. Stark rejects their proposal, concerned over what altering history will mean for Morgan, but after reflecting upon the loss of Peter Parker, designs a working time machine. The reunited Avengers split into groups for their mission. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel back to the Battle of New York3 to retrieve the Time, Mind, and Space Stones. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone, with the promise that it will be returned. Rogers succeeds in stealing the Mind Stone from undercover Hydra agents, but stumbles across and fights his past self - who mistakes him for a disguised Loki. Lang and Stark's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails when the distraction they cause enables Loki to escape with it. While Lang and Banner return to the present, Rogers and Stark travel further back in time to a U.S. Army installation in 1970,4 to steal both an earlier version of the Space Stone and further vials of Hank Pym's size-altering Pym Particles in order to make the journey back home. Despite encounters with Peggy Carter and Stark's father Howard, the pair succeed. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster5 While Rocket achieves their objective, Thor has a chance encounter with his mother Frigga, whose counsel restores his conviction before her death. He obtains a past version of his hammer, Mjölnir,6 and reunites with Rocket before the duo return to the present. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone. They hesitate when Johann Schmidt, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs them that the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone they love. Ultimately, Romanoff sacrifices herself and Barton then takes the Soul Stone back to Earth. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill does.7 Rhodes returns to the present with the stone, but Nebula malfunctions before she can do so - a consequence of her computer-brain's neural network interfacing with that of her own past self. Via the Nebulas' link, the past incarnation of Thanos learns of the future, his success in his plans to wipe out half the universe, and the Avengers' attempt to thwart him. Nebula is captured by Thanos, and the past incarnation of Nebula is sent back to the present in her place. Banner successfully uses the Infinity Stones to resurrect everyone killed by Thanos, but not before Nebula's past self uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his army from the past to the Avengers facility. The facility is reduced to rubble, and in the chaos, Barton recovers the Infinity Stones; when the past Nebula attempts to take them from him, she is killed by her future self. Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, who has decided to instead use the Infinity Stones to destroy the universe and create a new one in his vision; Rogers proves able to lift Thor's hammer, but even it is not enough to defeat Thanos. Doctor Strange and Wong then arrive to teleport all of the revived Avengers, their allies, sorcerers, and the armies of Wakanda and Asgard to the ruins to join the fight against Thanos and his army. After a lengthy battle, Stark eventually rips the Infinity Stones from Thanos' hand and uses them to turn him and his entire army into dust, but the energy released by the Stones fatally wounds him. Parker, Rhodes, and Potts comfort Stark as he dies. Following the battle, the Avengers hold a funeral for Stark. Thor appoints Valkyrie the Queen of Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Meanwhile, Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Thor's hammer to their original timelines, but decides to live the rest of his life in the past with Carter instead of returning to the present. Now as an elderly man, he arrives to pass on his shield to Sam Wilson. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man78 * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America98 * Chris Hemsworth as Thor98 * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk10 * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow 11 * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin1213 * Tom Hiddleston as Loki14 * Josh Brolin as Thanos15 * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man16 * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch8 * Paul Bettany as Vision * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord8 * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp17 * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange18 * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel19 * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine20 * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier21 * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon22 * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Karen Gillan as Nebula23 * Zoe Saldana as Gamora24 * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) ** Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Terry Notary as Groot25 ** Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts26 * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan27 * Pom Klementieff as Mantis28 * Letitia Wright as Shuri29 * Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-revealed character30 * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener31 * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang32 * Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Gallery Trivia Category:The Avengers Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2019